A Champion is born
by Ij500
Summary: Lucario and his trainer experience a life-changing event in their lives. See how this event brings the two friends together and tests their limits.
1. Meet Lucario

**Note: This is based off of the Pokken Tournament video game for Wii U**

* * *

 **A New Recruit**

It was a peaceful day at the Ferrum Town range. The Pokemon there were having a fun and relaxing day in the range. Skiploom were floating about, Lillipup and Zigzagoon running around, and even Chingling were singing together in harmony.

The owners of the range was a family who looked after the Pokemon. The father had a Camerupt, the mother with a Lopunny, the daughter with a Bellosom, and the son with me, Lucario. This family helped look out after the Pokemon and the range they lived near. If there was any issues, the family would fix it no matter what. But one day, a problem that came up changed my life and the family member's life forever.

The day went as smoothly as normal, until a wild Exploud came to the range. This Exploud was very rude and caused problems for the pokemon in the range. It took food from them, it scared them, even attacked them for standing up against it. Eventually, the family and I heard the ruckus and came out to find the Exploud terrorizing everyone.

"That Exploud is ruining everything." The daughter said

"Don't worry. Lucario and I will stop it."

We went over to the place and found him bullying one of the Lillipup by holding it upside down. He was dangling it back and forth for fun.

"Alright, Lucario. Lets teach that bully some manners"

Couldn't agree more. I created an Aura Sphere and fired it right at him. The blast hit him with enough power to make drop the Lillipup.

"Hey, who did that?"

"The same Pokemon who doesn't take kindly to bullies."

"Oh really? You made a big mistake challenging me, wimp."

"We'll just see about that."

My trainer didn't understand what we were saying, but he was just as ready as I was to beat the crap out of this guy. I created a Bone staff and prepared myself. Exploud went first and used Hyper Voice.

"Dodge and use Bone Rush!"

I dodged just like he said and darted towards Exploud. He took a swing at me with a Fire Punch, but I ducked under it and knocked him up in the air.

"Great, follow up with Aura Sphere."

Charged up a shot and fired it at him in the air. It made a direct hit. He was definitely angry at me and that was expected. He then charged towards me with both of his fists coated in fire.

"Lucario, counter that Fire Punch with Bone Rush."

I made a Bone staff as quickly as I could and started blocking every punch he threw at me. This Pokemon wasn't going down without a fight. I managed to get around him and catch him off guard.

"Alright then, Force Palm!" I put one hand on his back and a short but intense burst of power sent him a few feet away.

"You little- (growls)" He got mad and he made a fist. He then punched the ground and made stone pillars erupt from the ground. I hopped on the closest pillar and he did the same thing too.

"You're gonna pay for that attack back there." He then jumped towards me with a Fire Punch, but I jumped out of the way. However, I turned around and saw he unleashed Hyper Voice at me and knocked off the pillar. When I hit the ground, I got back up and saw Exploud coming down at me with a Fire Punch to the face. It sent me plowing through the ground and boy did it hurt. I managed to stand up, but I was wobbling.

"Lucario, look out!" I saw him coming at me and he jumped up in the air.

"Lucario, dodge it." I managed to dodge the Hyper Voice attack, but I didn't notice the guy coming down directly at me. Then, I felt my head get knocked down into the ground. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move.

"Say hello to my big foot." He then started stomping on me repeatedly until I couldn't move.

"Lucario no!"

I couldn't move or fight back against the creep. I felt him pick me up by the head, but I was drained of energy to struggle.

"Let's make this clear, as long as I'm standing this is my place." He then prepared himself for another Hyper Voice attack.

"Lucario, get outta there."

It was pointless, I couldn't move.

(BAM)

Whatever that sound was, it sounded like someone got hit. The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground. Exploud all of a sudden dropped me, but why? I opened my eyes and saw what looked like yellow furry feet in front of me. I looked up and saw a red figure standing in front of me. It turned and the Blue eyes were the first thing I noticed. He was wearing some sort of stone as a necklace.

"You okay?" he asked. He knelt down and gave me a berry. An oran berry to be exact.

"Eat that and stay here. Get some rest and I'll take care of this creep."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Me and my trainer actually do."

"Trainer?"

"Good job Blaziken."

I turned and saw a female trainer standing a few feet away. She was blue hair, brown eyes, and wore glasses. She wore a dress, a yellow one.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Lucy. We'll talk later, for now Exploud needs justice."

"Trust me and eat this."

Blaziken red me the oran berry and I could feel myself starting to get better. He then stood up and turned to face Exploud.

"I don't know who you are, but you need to get lost!" He said and punched the ground. The stone pillars erupted from the ground like last time. I was still recovering so I was a goner.

"Gotcha!" Blaziken said and he picked me up and jumped out of the way. He set me down next to my trainer and took off. He was so fast that Exploud only had seconds to react, and even so he was too late. Blaziken kicked him up in the air and jumped up high in the air. He used his foot and kicked Exploud from above and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Whoa!"

"No way!" I said. How does a pokemon move that fast and strike so hard?

Exploud was looking tired out, he was wobbling side to side and he couldn't stay standing.

"Alright Blaziken, let's wrap this up." Lucy spoke and on her wrist was some sort of human clothing accessory. It had something in it and she tapped it. It started to glow intensely and so did the stone on Blaziken. It glowed blue and some streams of light appeared from it, connecting with the yellow streams of light from Lucy. Blaziken was covered in a bright light and when he emerged from it, he looked totally different. His knees were black, he fire coming out of his wrists and his head looked different.

"Whoa, what just happened to Blaziken?" my trainer asked

Blaziken was definitely different, because he was able to send fire waves from his feet. He even jumped up and grew wings of fire and flew towards Exploud. How was that even possible? All that led up to the biggest trick yet. Blaziken darted towards him and kicked him in the air again. The fire wings came again and he took off into the sky. He then unleashed a kick attack that made contact with Exploud. For some reason, he was in the same spot for a moment and then blew past Exploud with a big blast that followed. Exploud fell to the ground and was defeated.

"Un-be-lievable."

That was exactly what I was thinking. That display of skill and power is definitely beyond what I've seen. Exploud got up and left in a hurry to get away from Blaziken.

"Great job, Blaziken. We beat him!" Lucy said with joy and ran up to Blaziken. She hugged him and he was happy for her. He then transformed back into the form I first saw.

"That was amazing, how did you learn to do all that?"

"It wasn't easy, it took lots and lots of training for that kind of skill and power." Lucy said. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself properly. My name's Lucy and this is Blaziken. We came from Neos City, looking for a new recruit."

But before we could ask anything else...

"Well Lucy, thank you so much for helping us get rid of that Exploud." The father said.

"How can we ever thank you?" The mother asked

"Well, Blaziken and I haven't eaten for a bit."

"I'll help mother make lunch for you." the daughter said

Later that day, Lucy explained that she was part of a tournament somewhere in the Ferrum Region. She and Blaziken were part of the tournament and they were looking for more people and Pokemon to take part.

"Really?" I asked Blaziken.

"Yeah, it's a big competition full of battles, beatdowns, and excitement that will keep you on the edge of your seat. I'm one of the competitors, but we're always looking for more. You, for example."

That got my attention. "Me?"

"Yeah, we overheard the commotion and took a look to see. We saw you fighting that Exploud and it took guts to fight him. He was ruthless and vicious, but you fought with all your strength to the very end. You would be a great participant. My trainer would agree too."

He motioned over to our trainers and Lucy just asked if my trainer, Cody was interested. Cody didn't what to say at first, so he looked over to his parents. They have it some thought and said only he and Lucario could make that choice. He then looked to me and asked:

"Lucario, what do you think? Want to go?"

I didn't know what to do. I could meet strong opposition and get stronger to protect everyone I care about. But that would mean leaving those loved ones behind and vulnerable. Even so, it would seem worth it in the end. I gave Cody a determined and nodded my agreement.

"If Lucario's in it, count me in too!"

"Really? Alright, we can leave tomorrow morning. Its getting late outside."

"Let me get you a pillow and blanket for you." The father said leaving the room. Later on the night, I began dreaming about what Blaziken told me. It's the only thing I could think about, or even sleep about. I dreamed up myself battling other big and powerful figures that I don't even know what they look like.

I'm sure that me and Cody are taking a step towards what could be the start towards our future. Taking part in a battle of epic proportions, meeting new people and Pokemon, and even bonding with Cody. I'm sure Cody is probably thinking about everything that's been going on and his head has thoughts rushing through as well.

No doubt, this is gonna be a big adventure for us.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Battle debut

**A new Challenger**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

As Cody and Lucario traveled with Lucy and Blaziken to the Ferrum League, Lucy informed Cody all about the event.

"So basically, the Pokemon are on their own in the field?"

"Sort of. The trainer isn't nearby the field, but the trainer and Pokemon have an earbud to communicate with. The trainer gives the command and the Pokemon hears it to fight. Inside the device is a synergy stone which is capable of Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?"

"The Pokemon gains a tremendous boost in power and a new appearance."

"Oh, that explains what happened back there."

Meanwhile with the Pokemon...

"So how many of you guys are in the tournament?"

"There's me, Gardevoir, Gengar, Pikachu, Machamp, Weavile, Pikachu Libre, Braixen, Chandelure, Sceptile, Garchomp, Charizard, and Suicune."

"13 of you? Isn't that already a handful of you guys?"

"Yeah, but an even number of competitors makes things easier."

"I see."

The four traveled for at least 3 days before finally arriving at the Ferrum Stadium.

"Here we are." Lucy said

"Whoa, this looks amazing."

"Wait till you see the inside. Come on." Lucy grabbed Cody's hand pulled him along as they hurried inside, their Pokemon in pursuit. Eventually, they reached the registration desk and Cody got him and Lucario signed up. As for Lucario and Blaziken, they went to the Pokemon Room and spent some time together.

"Man, I can see why you like being here."

"Yeah, it's got its perks and benefits. Who wouldn't want to be here?" Blaziken said.

"Yeah, I can see why. So when you guys get a new competitor in the tournament, what's up first?"

"First, your trainer is taught all the rules and regulations of the tournament. As for you, you'll be introduced to the other Pokemon."

"Really? Like who?"

"Like me."

Lucario turned around both him and Blaziken looked up to see Machamp standing at the doorway.

"That's Machamp. Four arms for four times the pain." Blaziken said

"Yep, this the new kid?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yep, meet Lucario."

Lucario stood up and walked to Machamp. He held out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

Machamp used one of his arms and shook hands.

"You too kid. But just know, I'm not going easy on you on the field." He said and pulled Lucario in close.

"I never expected you to."

"Machamp, go easy on him. He just got here after all." spoke a delicate voice. They turned and saw a white and green female-looking Pokemon with a pink chest.

"Gardevoir." He said as he let go of Lucario's hand.

"Is Gardevoir outside?" Blaziken asked getting up.

"Yes, and Machamp needs to let our new friend here get settled in." she spoke.

"Gardevoir here is a bit more graceful than the rest of us. Here and on the battlefield. She specializes in long distance attacks."

"A pleasure to meet you, um,"

"Lucario. My name's Lucario."

"Right." She said and shook his hand. "I look forward to seeing you battle around here, it'll be a delight."

"Thanks?"

"A lot of what she says is with a smile, but don't worry. When you battle her, you'll see what a fierce opponent she can be." Blaziken explained

Eventually, there was an announcement that the preliminary rounds were starting.

"Sounds like things are about to get underway." Machamp said getting excited.

"Shall we?" Gardevoir asked, gesturing

"Let's do it." Blaziken answered

All four Pokemon walked together to the Ferrum Stadium arena and found Sceptile and Weavile already battling. Sceptile had just Mega Evolved and was overwhelming Weavile with his speed.

"Now, to end this!" he said and slashed at Weavile with such speed, he only noticed the pain. Sceptile skidded to a halt, and slammed a hand to the ground. The spot started to glow and then vines shot out from the spot. They stretched towards Weavile at a rapid pace and surrounded him. They wrapped him up to where the vines were in the shape of a tree, with Weavile in the dead middle of it. The tree shaped vines then started to glow and in a split second, they exploded defeating Weavile.

"K.O.! The winner is... Sceptile!"

Sceptile reverted back to his original form and then disappeared in a leaf shroud. He reappeared in the viewing area where the others were.

"Nice finale."

"Thanks. It's all about speed with me." He bragged. He then noticed Lucario next to Blaziken.

"Who's that?"

"His name is Lucario. He's new here and he's joining the tournament." Machamp answered.

"Really? Well, hopefully he'll be a worthy opponent."

Lucario sneered at him, but Blaziken put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let him get under your skin." he assured

Lucario wasn't the kind to let go of it so quickly, but something told him to this time. Then, the announcer came on the speaker.

"All right, Ferrum fans it's time for the next battle and this one we have a brand new challenger. Let's give a big hand to our new team: Cody and Lucario!"

Cody came in wearing a red AR on his ear.

"First fight already? That was fast. Wish me luck guys."

"Oh wait." Gardevoir said. She handed Lucario a green, red, and blue band.

"What's this?"

"A Ferrum League band. We all wear it to show we're part of the League." Sceptile answered.

"Oh, well thank you." Lucario accepted the gift and wrapped it around his left leg. He then used his aura powers and propelled himself to the field. A Magnemite flew by and gave him an earned to hear Cody.

 _"All right Lucario, you ready?"_

Lucario responded with a positive answer.

"And now, for the opponent. Let's welcome the fiery and elegant duo: Daisy and Braixen."

A blonde girl came out wearing a dress, a green AR earbud, a pink scarf, and a bandage on her nose. Her pokemon was a fox looking kind of Pokemon with a stick in its tail. It did 2 grand jetes, spun around on the spot, and did a pirouette, followed by a bow.

"Whoa." Cody said.

"Name's Daisy. You are?"

"I'm Cody, and this is Lucario."

"This is Braixen. As you can see, she really likes to dance and perform."

"I see."

As for the Pokemon...

"Nice entrance."

"Thanks. I like the term 'Let's dance', battles or not."

"Then, you're about to dance with a new partner. Hopefully you can adjust to my moves."

"Only one way to find out." Braixen said. She pulled the stick out her tail and lit it up.

Final Round... Fight!

Lucario went on the offense and darted towards Braixen. He created his bone staff and jumped in the air. Braixen used her stick and extended the fire to act like a whip. As Lucario swung his staff, she used her fire whip and grabbed the bone staff. She pulled it out of his hands and he was left vulnerable. She lassoed him and slammed him into the ground.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Sceptile commented

Braixen had elegantly dodged an Aura Sphere and fired a Fire Blast attack at Lucario. But he managed to dodge it and launched five smaller versions of his Aura Sphere trick. These spheres missed Braixen by a hair.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that."

"Look behind you and let's see how well you dance."

Braixen looked behind her and saw the spheres coming back. She managed to dodge them again and as they kept circling around the fox Pokemon, she used her dancing know-how and displayed an elegant style of dodging.

"Man, that fox girl can dance." Blaziken said

"She definitely knows how to be graceful and elegant." Gardevoir added.

Finally, she dodged them for good and Lucario managed to surprise her by pulling off a 2 handed Force Palm, followed by a leg sweep, and finished off by thrusting his back into her.

"Well played. My turn."

She went on the offense and used her fire stick to attack. Lucario used his bone staff and blocked her attacks. However, she caught him off guard by using a Fire Spin trick which caught Lucario in a funnel of fire. He took damage while inside and then something else happened.

Braixen began to glow pink and gained a burst in power which unleashed a small shockwave that knocked Lucario out of the funnel. She then used her stick and casted psychic energy at Lucario and trapped him in a cage of energy. She then put on a display of symbols, all of which flew to Lucario and exploded into a fireworks display, with him in the center.

"How's that for a show stopper?" Braixen said.

Lucario fell down to the arena and was not in the best condition.

"I'm not done yet."

As Braixen came in for the finisher, Lucario pulled a surprise comeback. He fired off an Aura Sphere at Braixen who dodged it with a spin. However, Lucario used his bone staff and dealt several blows to Braixen before knocking her off her feet.

 _"Good job, Lucario."_ spoke Cody _"Try going for an Aura Sphere from the air."_

Lucario followed along with the plan and jumped really high into the air. He tossed his bone staff higher into the air.

"What's he thinking? That's his weapon." Machamp spoke

"He can just create another one from his aura powers" Gardevoir said

"He and his trainer might have a plan." Blaziken added

Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it directly at Braixen, who took massive damage. When Lucario landed on the ground, he turned and flawlessly caught his staff.

"Now that's how you dance, wouldn't you say?"

Gardevoir laughed while they were watching the video feed, Machamp face palmed.

"Really?"

"He's new here, lighten up a little." Blaziken spoke with a laugh.

Back to the fight at hand, both Pokemon were down to 200 HP each. They both looked run down, and Lucario was on one knee while still standing.

"I'm running out of gas."

 _"Lucario, hang in there. I know you can, I believe in you."_ Cody said in the AR.

"Cody's counting on me. I let him down once, that's not gonna happen again." Lucario pushed himself up and stood tall.

"Yeah kid, show her what you got." Machamp cheered

 _"Alright Braixen, time for the grand finale. Lets end this show with a big bang."_ Daisy spoke. Braixen agreed and darted towards Lucario. He readied his staff and the two Pokemon began exchanging attacks as they blocked, dodged, and countered until Braixen managed to catch Lucario in a psychic hold. She then danced with him for a tiny bit and wrapped up the whole fight by knocking him out with a Fire Blast attack.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Braixen wins. Therefore, the victory goes to Daisy!"

"We did it!" Daisy screamed and ran into the field to celebrate with Braixen. Cody went onto the field to comfort Lucario. As he was walking, Lucario was in his own thoughts.

 _"Again I lost. If I keep losing like this, how can I ever be able to protect others?"_ He thought with anger and even punched the ground in frustration.

"I feel bad about losing too Lucario." Cody said and placed a calming hand on Lucario's shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Cody standing right behind him.

"But that's no reason to get fired up. Calm down and we'll train harder together, so the next time we do win."

"Agreed."

They both turned and saw Daisy and Braixen behind them.

"The hardest part about battles is dealing with the pain from losing. I lost my first fight here too, but that motivated me and Braixen to train harder and keep going." She said and extended a hand.

"You were amazing back there. You too Lucario."

Braixen stood next to Daisy and offered her hand as well. Cody stood up and looked Daisy right in the eye. Then...

"Thanks, you too. Next time, we'll be the winners." He said and shook her hand. Lucario did the same thing with Braixen.

"Don't expect me to be a walk in the park next time." He said.

"Trust me, I won't."

* * *

 **Later that day...**

All the Pokemon and trainers were taking it easy in the afternoon. The trainers took time to get to know Cody and the same scenario with the Pokemon and Lucario.

"Sorry your first match was not a good one." Blaziken said

"Next time, I'll make sure to win. For Cody."

"Your trainer? Is it that important?" Machamp asked

"Not like that. We thought that this tourney would be a way to train ourselves and make me stronger. I could then be able to protect others I care about. I got beaten by an Exploud easily."

"Such a noble cause." Gardevoir complemented

"Agreed."

"So how long will you stay here?"

"However long it takes, I won't stop until I surpass my limit."

"Pretty gutsy. Like that." Machamp said.

"It'll take more than guts to get by around here."

Everyone looked to the entry and saw another Pokemon, new to Lucario, standing in the doorway. It was Garchomp. He looked big and fierce looking.

"Garchomp." Spoke Braixen

"Huh?"

"His name is Garchomp, he's a heavy hitter and when he's on the battlefield he doesn't play nice." Sceptile explained.

"Yeah, he's not so friendly on the field. Or anywhere else for the matter." Weavile added.

"Hmph, tell that to the time you let your guard down. You could've at least tried to make things interesting." He mocked. Weavile was immediately offended by the insult and tried to attack Garchomp, who easily step to the side and swatted him into a wall.

"That was too easy. Let me show how to really inflict pain." He lifted a hand and it glowed intensely. Blaziken, and Machamp restrained him to prevent things from getting worse.

"Hey take it easy."

"If you want to fight, take it on the field."

"Can't we all just get along?" Gardevoir asked

"Hmph, if Shorty here can't keep his cool why should I be friends with him?" Garchomp answered before leaving. Everyone else wanted to give him a piece of their mind, but that wouldn't make things any better.

"Yeesh, someone needs a hug." Lucario said

"I... hate... him!" Weavile said in a cold tone.

"He's nothing but a pain in the butt." Braixen said

"Yeah well, there's nothing we can do about him." Machamp said

"Why don't we try to wind down? Its getting late. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Blaziken spoke, trying to break the tension in the room. Everyone eventually got back with their trainer and they all decided to call it a night. Cody and Lucario shared a room with Gardevoir and her trainer, Amelia.

"You don't mind if I take the top bunk bed do you?"

"Not a problem. I prefer the bottom one anyway." Gardevoir said. Lucario climbed up and Cody did the same as well. Amelia and Gardevoir slept on the bottom beds and everyone called it a night.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Training

**Training Session**

It was the next day and Cody and Lucario were spending time apart to get used to life at the Ferrum League. Lucario was practicing his moves out in an open field all by himself. He was swinging his bone staff around like he was fighting someone. He then gave it a good toss into the air and while it was airborne, he did cartwheels and flips and wrapped it up by jumping high into the air. The minute his feet were off the ground, the staff came down and stuck itself in the ground like a pole. Lucario landed perfectly balanced on the top and he made a meditation pose. He took a big breath to relax and calm himself.

"Impressive stuff there, kid." spoke a voice. Lucario looked behind himself and saw Machamp walking towards him with a big boulder in his arms.

"Thanks for the compliment." He replied and hopped down. He pulled out the bone staff and it disappeared shortly after.

"I saw all that training you did back there, and I thought for minute." He said and tossed the boulder real high. He then winded up and smashed the boulder in one fell punch. "Wouldn't training be better with a partner instead?"

"You really want to fight me?"

"Nobody's here to say no so, why not?" Machamp said and flexed his muscles, cracked his knuckles and prepared himself.

"Hmph, just remember that you're asking for a fight." He said and got in a fight stance.

"I know." He replied and charged with full force. Lucario pulled out the bone and darted towards Machamp. However, when they collided with each other, Machamp gained the advantage with his four arms. The bottom 2 kept Lucario occupied and in a split second, one of the top 2 arms grabbed his neck.

"What the-? Hey!"

"Surprise!"

Machamp tossed him up and unleashed a series of punches against Lucario. The last blow put some distance between the two Pokémon. Lucario wasn't one to go down without a fight.

"My turn!"

He created an Aura Sphere and fired it, but Machamp easily anticipated it. But what he wasn't expecting was Lucario coming up on him by surprise and then pulling off a combo.

"Smooth move kid." He said and dug his hands into the ground. He then pulled out a massive boulder. "But don't get cocky."

Machamp chucked the boulder and Lucario repelled it with a blast of aura. Machamp ran towards Lucario, but applied a different tactic. He jumped up and came crashing down on Lucario in a sitting position.

"(screams)"

"A little secret, my style is wrestling."

He got up and got some distance, he jumped into the air again, and was going for a body slam. But Lucario rolled out of the way and dusted himself off.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy."

He charged at Machamp and like last time, Machamp used his arms again. However, when one arm extended out, Lucario slipped right beside it, grabbed his arm, and used the momentum to pull Machamp closer.

"Whoa kid, whatcha doing?"

Lucario's hand glowed and then a powerful burst from his Force Palm technique dealt a few, but strong blows of damage. The last blow blew him away and went him flying into a pile of wood nearby.

"(sighs) Think I may have overdid that a bit." Just then, one of his fists emerged from the pile. "Or not."

He emerged out of the pile and his appearance was different. Instead of his usual coloring, he was colored red.

"What the?"

"Surprised? This is only the tip of the iceberg son."

He darted off to Lucario and when Lucario fired an Aura Sphere, it made contact with Machamp. However, it didn't even faze him or slow him down.

"What? That's impossible!"

He fired another one and Machamp simply knocked it aside. Lucario tried to get out of the way by jumping when he tried to reach for him, but the upper arms caught his feet when he was airborne.

"Not getting away that easily." He said and slammed Lucario into the ground.

(groans)

"Time for some fun!" Machamp said and grabbed Lucario's legs. He began spinning in place at high speed and then slammed Lucario into the ground again.

"I'm not... going down... that easily." He said while trying to get up.

"I know, that's why I'm bringing the pain." Machamp replied and knocked him off his feet. He then knocked him up in the air and when he came back down, one punch straight in the gut left Lucario stunned. He fell on all fours, and couldn't move. He then felt himself being picked up by the head.

"Uh oh, looks like you're almost down for the count."

Machamp lifted Lucario into a fireman's hold and began spinning again. He then threw him into the air and jumped up in pursuit. He grabbed him, and bodyslammed Lucario on the ground. When Machamp got up, he took a minute to catch his breath. He then heard grunting and turned to see Lucario trying to get up.

 _"This kid is gutsy. I think his time here has already started to shape him up."_

"I may... be down... but I'm not... out yet!" He spoke

"Well then, get ready cause this might hurt." Machamp lifted up two of his fists and then smashed the ground right next to Lucario. The ground then erupted upwards in pillars and Lucario was shot up in the air. When he came back down, Machamp used all his strength to deal lots of heavy damage to Lucario with a fury of fists. The final blow not only took out whatever strength Lucario had left, but he went into the ground so hard he left a ditch trail from the starting point to where he stopped.

"Hmm, maybe I went too far on that one." Machamp said to himself and he reverted back to his original body color. He followed the trail Lucario left in his wake, and he came up to Lucario. Lucario was in so much pain, he couldn't even move a muscle. All he did was just lay there in pain.

"I may not be able to move, but I know you are standing beside me."

"Yeah, sorry about earlier. I wanted to give you a good challenge, but I must've been too rough on you sport. Let me make it up to you." He then noticed Lucario trying to move.

"Whoa, take it easy there sport."

"I'm... fine. I can... handle... my... self."

"No way kid. I'm not letting you put yourself in more pain trying to prove how tough you are."

He picked up Lucario and carried him all the way back to the Ferrum League. He went to the Ferrum Dojo and inside was Blaziken and Sceptile battling each other. Blaziken knocked Sceptile off his feet with a leg sweep, and followed up with a backflip kick. He then jumped high above Sceptile, and bounced off him, sending Sceptile to the ground.

"Direct hit."

While Sceptile was on all fours, he made a vine grow on the ground and trapped Blaziken at his feet. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

"I can't move. I'm stuck!"

"Exactly the idea."

Sceptile used Leaf Blade and slashed at Blaziken repeatedly before knocking him into the air. Then, he jumped up and grabbed him, spun around, and they came crashing down. Sceptile smashed Blaziken hard and he came out intact.

"Whoa, that's gotta hurt." Machamp spoke, thus getting their attention.

"I'll say. What's with Lucario and why are you carrying him?" He asked while helping Blaziken up.

"Same reason to why Blaziken is helping you out; training session. I got a little carried away and really pounded Lucario into the ground."

"How badly?" Blaziken asked.

"Synergy badly."

"Synergy?" Lucario wondered

"That's a story for another time. Let's get your wounds taken care of."

The Pokémon went to a room and Lucario was laid down on a mat. The Blissey who was the dojo medic used Heal Pulse to heal Lucario's wounds. Half an hour later, Blissey came out of the room.

"He'll be better soon. All he needs to do is rest for now."

"Can we go see him?" Blaziken asked. Blissey opened the door and inside, Lucario was resting on the mat. When the door opened, he turned and saw Blaziken, Sceptile, and Machamp entering.

"Hey sport, how you holding up?"

"Better than before. Still sore in a few places, but then again I've never been beaten up like that before."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said and rubbed his head.

"Earlier, what did you guys mean by Synergy? I've been thinking about that word."

"It's what we call it around the Ferrum League. Ever heard of Mega Evolution?"

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Mega Evolution occurs when a trainer's bond with their partner Pokémon is so strong, it causes a great surge in power. Not every Pokémon can mega evolve, but the ones that can have power increased by a hundredfold and their appearance changes as well." Sceptile explained

Lucario quickly thought back to the day he and Blaziken first met. Blaziken changed looks and was a lot stronger in defeating the Exploud they fought.

"So that's what he did." He said

"Who did?" Machamp asked

"Blaziken. The day we met, I was fighting an Exploud and was losing. Blaziken came out of nowhere and helped me. He and his trainer did something and before I knew it, he was completely different in his appearance."

"Really?" Machamp asked Blaziken

"It's true. It's also possible for Sceptile, Garchomp, Gardevoir, Gengar, Charizard, and even you."

"Me?" He said surprised

"Yeah, I've heard that a Lucario can mega evolve and people say that a Lucario was the very first Pokémon to mega evolve in history." Sceptile said

"Interesting. Hopefully one day, me and Cody can accomplish mega evolution."

"That would be great. Well, (sighs) better let you get some rest. We'll be out here if you need us." Sceptile said and began to leave

"Get better sport." Machamp said and Blaziken stood at the doorway last to leave.

"Feel better." He said and closed the door, leaving Lucario in the room with a dim lit lamp. Lucario looked at the ceiling as he drifted into his thoughts.

 _"Mega Evolution and Synergy, all from a trainer's bond with their partner Pokémon. Cody and I have been friends back when I was a Riolu. Maybe one day, we can achieve Mega Evolution, together."_

He turned and blew out the light in the lamp, making the room go dark. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming about what he could look like with Mega Evolution.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	4. Tourney: News of the beginning

**The Tourney Arrives**

It had been 2 days since Lucario recovered and he was in the Ferrum Dojo training with Blaziken, Machamp, and Weavile. The four had been engaging in a free-for-all battle. Blaziken was engaging Machamp and Weavile was battling Lucario. Machamp had been blocking every kick coming from Blaziken. After blocking an attempt, he pushed Blaziken away.

"You might've had the upper hand against Lucario, but let's see how you handle a seasoned fighter." He said and darted off to Machamp.

"Don't expect it to be a walk in the park." Machamp spoke and prepared for the attack. When Blaziken got close, he dodged a punch thrown by Machamp and jumped over him. He then landed on one hand and did a Low Sweep on Machamp's leg.

"AAAHH!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." He said as Machamp fell down on one knee and had trouble getting up. Meanwhile, Weavile shot out ice shards and Lucario blocked one share at the last minute.

"My turn!" He jumped in the air and fired aura spheres right at him.

"Night Slash!" Using one hand, he slashed each aura sphere in the blink of an eye. However, Weavile lost sight of Lucario, but then realized he was still in the air. He looked up and saw Lucario coming down to strike. He got struck on the head and went face first into the ground.

"Surprised?"

"You big weasel."

Weavile tried to attack the Aura Pokémon at his legs, but Lucario was one step ahead. When he dodged however, he noticed a boulder coming at him. But he was too late to dodge it and he got knocked down.

"Whoa, sorry about that sport." Machamp said and went over to help him up.

"Guess I'm a magnet for you, huh?"

"Or because Machamp can't be more careful." Blaziken said jokingly

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"I'm just kidding."

Just then, Sceptile appeared out of nowhere in the Dojo.

"Hey guys I-, oh. I see new guy here is up and running again."

"Is that so odd?" Lucario spoke

"No, not really but still. Anyways, I got big news for all of you. There's going to be a tourney at the Ferrum League!"

"What?"

"No way."

"You're kidding?"

"It's the truth. I even saw all of our trainers signing up and adding us to the roster, even your trainer new guy."

That surprised Lucario deep inside. Cody wouldn't make a decision that big without talking to Lucario first. He always did that back when Lucario was a Riolu, asking for Riolu's opinion and still did when it evolved into Lucario. Cody even did that for choosing whether of not to go to the Ferrum League. Cody would definitely want to talk to Lucario about this.

"Guess that means I gotta train like there's no tomorrow." Machamp said

"I bet even Garchomp will be there, and Charizard too."

"That hotshot? He doesn't even bother showing up around here that much. He only shows up for events and beats everyone. He doesn't think we're that tough." Weavile complained

"Not all of us, Machamp was the only one who earned his respect." Blaziken said

"Because I got lucky in our last battle. He got careless and underestimated my strength."

"Anyone can get the best of their opponent, you gotta read their moves." Blaziken argued

"Yeah right." Weavile said, and then noticed Lucario was gone. "Hey where's the new guy gone to?"

"He left?"

Everyone looked around, but Lucario was nowhere to be found.

"Gone"

"Not here."

"Where is he?"

* * *

Over at the dorms, Cody was in his room, looking through the window to the sky until he noticed another figure in the glass. He turned and saw Lucario standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lucario, I got some news to share with you. I signed us up for the tournament happening soon. I thought this could be a chance for us to get stronger together."

Lucario knew it, Cody did sign them up without discussing first. It had to be big for that kind of decision. Cody turned back to face the mirror and look to the sky.

"I know. Normally, I would talk to you about this but this was a different case. After what happened back at the farm, I thought about how to make ourselves stronger to protect anyone we care about. The Ferrum League was a great opportunity when we were offered to come. If a Pokémon like Exploud could beat us that easily, any Pokémon could mop the floor with us. I wanted to change that not just for us, but for everyone we care about. Everyone here says Mega Evolution tests the bond between trainer and Pokémon together. If we could achieve that, we would take our limits to new heights and do anything."

Lucario had grabbed his Ferrum League band and Cody's band as well. He then walked up to Cody and grabbed his hand. Cody looked and saw Lucario placing the band on his wrist. He then grabbed the AR system and placed it in Cody's ear. Lucario then put his League band on his leg and held out his hand. He then smiled with confidence, which caused Cody to crack a smile.

"Thanks Lucario, I'm glad you're with me on this. We'll do our best to go far in the Ferrum League Tournament and beyond our limits as a team."

 **A week later...**

The tournament had arrived and the stadium was filled to the brink with fans and enthusiasts in every seat. Nobody was gonna be bored. The pokemon were all primed up and ready to go.

"This is gonna be good." Machamp said

"No kidding."

 _"Ladies and gentleman, trainers and Pokemon. Welcome to the annual Ferrum League where trainers and Pokemon will go head-to-head for the prize. Without further delay, let's get started!"_

The crowd cheered at the top of it's lungs as the fireworks went off. Then, the big screen displayed the pokemon at random. Then, it stopped on two pokemon.

"Looks like I'm up first." Sceptile said

"Good luck, you'll need it." Weavile spoke as Sceptile went to face off against Garchomp.

The two Pokémon entered the Ferrum Stadium on opposites sides. When the referee started the battle, the two combatants darted to each other and the tournament kicked off in high gear.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Mega Evolved Passion

**Ferrum League Passion**

It was the semi-finals of the Pokken Tournament and so far, Lucario, Blaziken, Charizard, and Garchomp are in those rounds. The setup: Lucario vs. Garchomp, Blaziken vs. Charizard. and the audience was on the edge of their seat as Lucario was blocking Garchomp's attacks. But, Lucario had taken damage during the battle so at some point, his defense was broken through.

"This is gonna hurt."

He then knocked Lucario off his feet, and into the air. He then pulled off a Garchomp special, he dug into the ground and when Lucario came back down, he came out spinnng into the air dealing damage.

"There you have it folks, Mega Garchomp's specialty. Looks like Lucario is on it's last leg." The announcer said as Lucario struggled to get up.

"Lucario, come on. It's not over till it's over. I believe in you."

 _'Cody's counting on me, i can't let him down!'_

Lucario slowly began to get up and the audience cheered at his spirit. Garchomp turned around and was prepared for the next attack.

"You've got some guts kid, i'll tell you that."

"Right now, that's my best weapon."

As Lucario was getting up, he surrounded himself in his aura. He then held up his hand and taunted Garchomp. Garchomp was gonna hit him anyway, so he charged towards Lucario and began swinging. But Lucario had quick feet as he dodged and blocked Garchomp's moves.

"My turn!"

Lucario pulled off a leg sweep, and followed up with a Bone Rush. He then used Force Palm and blew Garchomp away.

"Cheap Shot!" Garchomp's trainer shouted.

"Hardly. But i will say this, anything goes in this battle."

Garchomp reverted back to his original form and the two Pokemon traded blows until both of them were at 1/4 of their health.

"This is it folks, the final stretch of the fight. Who will come out on top?"

"This battle is over for you Lucario! I'll make sure of that!" Garchomp said and dug into the ground completely. His back fin wasn't showing like it normally did.

 _'Lucario'_ spoke Cody via the AR system. _'They'll try to surprise you. If you can, sense where he's coming from and counter.'_

Lucario understood and closed his eyes. He planted his feet on the ground and created a bone staff. He waited and waited for a clue until finally, he felt vibrations under his feet. Lucario jumped into the air and Garchomp followed immediately after. Lucario used his bone to block the attack, and followed with an aerial combo that ended the battle.

"K.O.! A strong end to that fight, with victory and defeat."

"Yes, we won Lucario!" Cody said and ran out onto the field. Lucario sat down exhausted and was hugged by Cody. He looked and saw Garchomp and his trainer heading towards them, the trainer having a smile on his face.

"Gotta say kid, you and your Pokemon are pretty gutsy." He said and held out his hand, Garchomp doing the same with his claw. "Best of luck to you in the finals."

Cody shook hands and Lucario did the same with Garchomp. Later on, Lucario was being tended to by Gardevoir while everyone was watching.

"Garchomp really did a number this time."

"He wasn't fighting with kid gloves, so no reason not to."

"Got that right, new guy." Garchomp agreed.

As for the match...

"Looks like your at the end of your rope there Blaziken."

"(gasping) Maybe... But I'm giving it all I've got to the very end."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Charizard took off into the air and fired multiple fireballs and Blaziken used every ounce of energy he had left to dodge. One explosion nearly nailed him if he had been an inch closer. The force of the blast however, sent Blaziken rolling.

 _'Now's my chance!'_

Charizard then unleashed a Flamethrower and scorched a path directly towards Blaziken. He jumped up to dodge but fell for a trap.

"Gotcha!"

"Huh?"

Charizard grabbed Blaziken in the air and took him higher.

"Here's a taste of my Seismic Toss. Enjoy!"

He flew around and around in circles before using that momentum to throw Blaziken into the ground. The impact did enough damage that Blaziken was on his last leg.

"Now to wrap things up!" Charizard's trainer said and activated Charizard's Mega Evolution. Charizard became black and blue, his mouth had fire coming out of it, and his tail fire became blue as well.

"It's over." Charizard said and unleashed his Synergy attack. He built up power to the max and spewed out a fiery path of destruction. Fire blasts erupted along the path causing Blaziken more damage than ever and defeating him.

"K.O.! That was a well fought battle from start to finish. Charizard will be moving on to the finals against Lucario."

 **The day of the finals...**

Lucario and Cody were all prepped for their battle against Charizard.

 _'Charizard is a real powerhouse and he's the first opponent who can fly. I'm in for a really tough fight here, but I'll give it my all for Cody.'_

They made their way to the Ferrum League arena and Cody put on his AR system communicator. He then put on Lucario's as they got to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and Pokémon, welcome to the Ferrum League Finals."

(audience roars)

 **From the inside...**

"It's starting." Chandelure said happily.

"Betcha Charizard wins this." Machamp said. "He's the toughest out of all of us."

"Hey, cut the new guy some slack." Braixen argued

Cody and Derrick, Charizard's trainer, came out as they were introduced. Charizard came flying out and landed in the arena. He then spewed out fire to entertain the audience and they cheered at his majestic display of power.

"Show off." Chandelure said

Lucario came out and upon landing, instead of standing, he displayed his aura around him for second or two.

"Whoa."

"What's he trying to prove?" Sceptile asked

"It'll take more than that to impress me, rookie."

The arena barrier was deployed and activated. The trainers AR systems were activated and the Pokémon could hear their trainers.

 _"You and me to the end, Lucario!"_

 _"Let's give it all we got Charizard!"_

'Final Round. Ready? Fight!'

Lucario and Charizard took off to each other full force.

 _'Fire Punch!'_

 _'Bone Rush'_

Both Pokémon attacks collided with such force, it sent them flying back against the barrier.

"Whoa, such power! This is gonna be a tough fight." Lucario said to himself

"Alright, let's get this match into high gear." Charizard roared and took off into the air. He then fired off a Flame Burst and when Lucario dodged it, the blast scattered and a few small shots nailed Lucario.

"Gah!"

 _"What?"_

 _"Flame Burst scatters after the initial blow"_ Derrick explained

Charizard prepared another blast and fired away. Lucario knew he couldn't block that kind of strength, but he had a backup plan. Once he the dodged the initial blast, he pulled out a bone and used it as a bat and knocked a small blast towards Charizard.

 _'Smart kid.'_ He said and his tail glowed intensely. He then knocked it right back at Lucario. The two began knocking it back and forth like Pokémon Ping Pong.

"Wow folks. We're getting a taste of Pokémon Ping Pong here at the Ferrum League Finals."

"They can't keep that up forever." Pikachu Libre said

"They won't." Gardevoir replied

After Lucario returned the shot, he made two Aura Spheres and fired them in the air. Charizard knocked each shot away, right back at Lucario. When all three hit the ground, smoke kicked up. Charizard came close to the ground, but when the smoke cleared up...

"What the-? Where did he go?"

"Up here!"

Charizard looked up to see a bone smash him on the head and he got sent to the ground hard. He crashed into the ground and took damage from the impact.

"(cough) Okay. That was clever, I'll give you that rookie."

"I battle using my head all the time."

"Huh, we'll see how far your brain can get you against me."

Charizard extended his claws and came dashing towards Lucario, who simply stood where he was and prepared himself for a little close combat.

 _'What's he standing there for? He's not as strong as I am, so what good will that trick do?'_

Charizard then swung his claws at Lucario, who caught both of them and used the momentum to throw Charizard to the ground.

 _"What?"_ Derrick shouted.

 _"Surprised? We do that trick against big opponents every chance we get."_ Cody explained

Lucario was feeling an adrenaline rush because of all the fighting.

 _'This might actually work out. We could win the tournament.'_ Lucario thought, but things were about to get hairy for him when Charizard got up and turned around. He had a fierce, menacing look in his eyes and Derrick could tell what that meant.

 _"Don't get your hopes up just yet, we've still got our secret weapon."_ Derrick said

"Oh boy." Sceptile said

"I know what's coming next." Braixen added.

Derrick tapped his AR System which had his mega stone inside it and triggered Charizard's mega evolution. He became black and blue, the fire on his tail turned blue, fire spewed out of his mouth, two horns popped into the back of his head making four 4 total.

"Uh-oh"

"(chuckles) You got that right Aura Boy. Get ready for a real fight."

Charizard flew to Lucario faster than before and snatched him into the air. He began spinning lots of loops and smashed Lucario into the ground. He then unleashed a more powerful Flamethrower and nailed Lucario in a powerful explosion.

 _"Lucario!"_ Cody yelled.

"The poor kid is helpless, he's got nothing left." Weavile said

Lucario managed to stand up, but his legs were shaking and his balance was all wobbly. He looked up and was met with a Dragon Claw to the face.

"You put a fight kid, but not a good one."

Charizard kept repeatedly hitting Lucario with Dragon Claw and Lucario could only take so much damage. The final blow sent him flying into the barrier and he fell to the ground.

"Well folks, it looks like newcomer Lucario is at the end of his rope. Is he unable to continue?" The announcer spoke.

Lucario opened up one eye and looked around. He saw Charizard turning around like he won the fight, Cody with a worried face, and he looked the audience cheering as the fight was about to end. Memories then flooded into his head: the time they faced off against the Loudred back the ranch where their family lives, coming to the Ferrum League, facing off against Braixen, and the talk they had before their first tourney battle. Everything they worked hard for, all lead up to this final battle.

 _'This is... not... over... yet. I came too far... to lose now!'_ He said to himself and began to stand up.

"Look at that! Lucario is number one in spirit and determination! Nothing can keep this Pokémon down for long."

Charizard turned around and saw him getting up. Slowly but surely, he was getting back on his feet.

 _'This kid is tough, real tough. This is turning out to be quite the match. I'll play a little more with him, see how far he can take this. If far enough, he'll actually be fun for a change.'_ Charizard thought.

 _"That's it Lucario! Its not over until its over!"_

Then, in a quick second Lucario and Cody felt a connection with each other. One they never felt before, and then something extraordinary happened to Lucario. He was surrounded in a shroud of light.

 _'This power, what is this?'_ He wondered as the power surge began to flow all over his body. His body began to change in appearance: the dreads on the back of his head grew longer, spikes appeared on his legs, his tail was covered in yellow fur, his hands and feet turned red. He had completely changed in strength and appearance.

"Whoa! Take a gander folks, this is a new Mega Evolution that we're seeing for the first time."

(audience roars)

 _'Lucario has Mega Evolved? Wow! I never saw this coming. Our bond has to be what triggered it. Only a strong bond between me and Lucario could cause this. Lucario was determined to win this match, not just for the sake of winning, but for us. We both want to get stronger not just for our sakes, but for everyone we care about. This could be our chance!'_

Cody then saw Lucario turn his head and made eye contact. He then smiled at his trainer and nodded his headed. Cody saw the spark in his eyes and nodded back.

 _"You and me to the end, Lucario!"_ Cody spoke and Lucario turned his attention back to Charizard.

"Let's do this." He said and created a bone, then broke it into 2 halves and prepared for himself.

"All right, now you're talking."

"He did it, Mega Evolution." Garchomp said

"I knew the sport had potential, but whew boy not that much potential."

"I see now why you picked to join us Blaziken." Gardevoir said

"Surprised?"

The finals was kicking into overdrive with both finalists Mega Evolved. This was gonna a fight to remember.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Burning End

**Mega Evolved Ending**

Lucario had achieved Mega Evolution and Cody was completely taken by surprise.

 _"So this is Mega Evolution, the result of a strong bond between Pokémon and trainer. Lucario, let's show just how strong our bond is to everyone. You and me to the end, Lucario!"_ Cody encouraged.

Lucario nodded in agreement and turned to face Charizard. He spun the bones in his hands to show he meant business.

 _'This power, i've never knew it was inside of me. This sudden burst makes me feel even mightier than I ever could've imagined, and now i'll show him what I can do.'_ Lucario thought to himself.

 _'The kid's really determined now, especially in his Mega Evolved state. I don't remember having this much fun with a newbie before. Let's see where this fight takes us.'_ Charizard said and prepared himself for whatever was coming.

"Come on sport. Show him what you're made of." Machamp cheered

"This is gonna be so much fun."

 _'I know you can do it kid.'_ Blaziken thought.

Lucario took off to Charizard and he was faster than before. He managed to dodge Charizard's claws at his newfound speed and got behind him. Then, he used Bone Rush in a high-speed barrage of blows.

"See how you like this!"

The final blow was to the head and smashed Charizard into the ground. Lucario then pinned him down and used Aura Sphere on him as well.

 _"A little brutal Lucario, dial it back."_ Cody said. Lucario then backed off and Charizard took to the sky.

"Okay, that actually hurt! You just made yourself an enemy pal!"

"Sorry, couldn't help wrecking you a little bit. This power is just exhilarating!"

Charizard chuckled a bit and dove down right at Lucario with Dragon Claw. Lucario used Close Combat and both Pokémon traded blows until Charizard dealt a low blow and knocked Lucario into the barrier.

"All right, no Mr. Nice Guy!" Lucario said and pulled a new move. He channeled his aura into both his hands and fired a beam of energy. Charizard managed to block it, but with Lucario's strength he was being pushed back a bit. Lucario then applied a burst of power and blast Charizard into the barrier and then some more damage was dealt.

"I'm just getting started!" He dashed over to Charizard and dealt an uppercut. He followed up with multiple bursts of aura energy and when Charizard came back down, he fired aura which resulted in an explosion.

"(pants) I'm burning up with all this power running through me."

"All right," Lucario heard and turned to see Charizard rising up from the impact. "You've been quite a challenge kid, but now it ends here."

"Guess so."

Charizard summoned all the strength he could muster and fired a Flamethrower max force. Lucario did the same thing and unleashed a beam of aura full strength. The two attacks collided with each other and neither side gave an inch. In everyone's head on the field...

Cody: _'_ _Oh my god, this can't be happening! We made it this far, and now we'll end this with our best. Win or Lose, me and Lucario gave it our all'_

Lucario: _'_ _(grunts) I can't lose, I have to win for Cody! We may have gotten this far, but I intend to see this to the end.'_

Memories flooded into his head at once: the ones when Lucario was a Riolu, the days he trained with Cody, nights by himself, when the battle against a Simisear made him evolve into Lucario and coming here to the Ferrum League. Everything they worked for has brought them to this moment.

 _'I won't give up!'_

Derrick: ' _This kid and his Pokémon have guts, lots of it. I've never had a much more fun opponent, and i'm sure Charizard feels the same way.'_

Charizard: _'Lucario's not backing down from this one bit. Having a strong opponent like this reminds of why I chose to fight here in the first place. Let's see if the kid and I got what it takes to make it to the top.'_

With everyone's minds set on the fight, Lucario and Charizard poured and pushed every ounce of Mega-Evolved strength they had left into the energy blast. The blast were both so intense, a big explosion covered up the arena. The barrier prevented the blast from spreading, but nobody in the audience could see past all the smoke and dust in the air.

 _"Lucario!"_

 _"Charizard!"_

When the dust settled, both Pokémon were still standing, but their trainers could see the bruises.

"How could they survive all that and still be standing straight up?" Braixen asked astonished

"Charizard maybe, but the new kid couldn't handle that without getting hurt." Sceptile spoke

"Not unless his guts have anything to say about it."

It looked like the fight was getting nowhere until both Pokémon started leaning forward and were about to fall.

 _"Lucario, don't fall!"_

 _"Stand strong, Charizard!"_

They were both falling, but only one hit the ground and laid there in defeat. Everyone watching gasped in fear and the audience was silent until a deafening roar broke the silence for the winner. It was Lucario who the victor by stopping his fall with his hands so he was on all fours. Both he and Charizard reverted back to their original forms and the barrier was lowered.

"(Gasp) We... won. We actually won!" Cody ran onto the field in joyful tears and hugged Lucario. "We did it Lucario, we won our first tournament together."

Seeing Cody smile, Lucario collapsed in his arms exhausted.

 _'We did,'_ he chuckled in his head. _'We sure did.'_

"Get up Charizard, you got nothing to be ashamed of. We had a great fight, and now we're gonna work hard to beat them in a hard fought battle." Derrick encouraged. Charizard got up and took a good look at them before looking back at Derrick.

 _'He's right. I'll be looking forward to many strong-willed fights in the future from that kid.'_

Charizard nodded in agreement, and the two of them looked over at Cody and Lucario. Lucario saw them looking their way and pointed it out to Cody. They looked up and were greeted with a thumbs up from both of them. Cody gave them a thumbs up back.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
